


Dragon Age Prompt Fills

by HollowIsTheWorld



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowIsTheWorld/pseuds/HollowIsTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Dragon Age ficlets of various lengths, in response to tumblr prompts. From all three games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fenris/Hawke - This is the Worst Idea You've Ever Had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fenris and Hawke, “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Summer is lounging across Fenris, and it’s obvious to anyone walking by that if he were to move she’d fall off her stool. She’s drunk and still drinking, and giggling into Fenris’ shoulder. She points at Varric - or tries to, anyway. She’s seeing double, and may actually be pointing six inches to his right. 

“Drinking contest,” she slurs. “You’re referee.”

“Who are you drinking with?” he asks, chuckling, and sitting down across the table from her.

She tries to gesture at Fenris and smacks him in the head. 

“Hawke, he still looks sober.”

“That’s what makes it a fair competition, _Varric_.”

Fenris smiles into his mug. He’s starting to feel pleasantly buzzed, but he’s nowhere near Summer’s level. “What are we competing for?” he asks. 

Summer furrows her brow, obviously thinking hard. “Who gets to name our first born child,” she announces.

“You’re having children?” Merrill asks, sounding delighted.

“Apparently,” Fenris says, chuckling. “And our plan to name it is based on the outcome of a drinking contest?”

Summer nods and elbows Fenris in the ribs. “I want to drink. Are you in or not?”

“You’re drinking anyway, Hawke.”

She scoffs. “ _In_  or _not_?”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” He lifts his mug and clinks it against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for prompts over on [my tumblr.](http://hollowistheworld.tumblr.com/)


	2. Alistair/Cousland - You Fainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alistair/Warden. "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes. "

Arabelle opened her eyes and groaned when she tried to move.

“You should stay there,” a voice says from above her. Her vision slowly clears out to see Alistair’s face hovering above her. 

She shifts slightly. “Am I in your lap?”

“Yes. Well, your head is. Not all of you. You wouldn’t. Not that you’re big, mind you! I mean-”

She smiles fondly. “Alistair. You’re babbling.”

“Right.”

“What happened?”

He brushes one hand across her cheek. “One of the werewolves got a pretty good swipe in. We finished the fight, I saw the blood, came to ask if you were all right, and… You fainted. Right into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Arabelle grins up at him. “It was a test. To see if you’d catch me this time. Congratulations, you passed.”

“This time? When did I not catch you?”

“Joining ritual? Cup of blood? Collapsing to the ground and writhing in pain? Is any of this sounding familiar.”

Alistair laughs.

“I take it that telling jokes means she’ll be all right?” Zevran asks from somewhere off to one side.

Arabelle slowly pulls herself back to a sitting position. “I’ll be fine. I’m tough. Come on. We still have werewolves to chase after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for prompts over on [my tumblr.](http://hollowistheworld.tumblr.com/)


	3. Alistair/Warden - Marry Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alistair/Cousland. "Marry me?"

Alistair’s pacing nervously, and Arabelle is watching him, trying to decide if it’s time for her to step in. 

He whirls on his heel to face her. “I don’t do things right very often,” he says.

“Is this nerves about the coronation?” Arabelle asks.

He shakes his head. “No, no. I mean, I _am_ nervous about that - I’m about to become king of a whole country and I am _not_ ready for that - but no, that’s not what this is about.”

“What’s wrong then?”

He stops pacing in front of her and takes a deep breath. “Just - I know you technically did this already. But I can I please do it? This is one thing I really want to get right.”

“Alistair, I don’t-” Arabelle stops talking when Alistair goes to one knee.

“I love you,” he says. “And I would love you if we were still Wardens, I would love you if we had ran off to spend the rest of our days in Orlais, I would love you if Morrigan hit you with a nasty spell and turned you into a toad. I love you. And I think - I _hope_  that you love me too. That’d you’d love me even if I wasn’t king. Even if I was an old drunk telling stories about the good old days in some godforsaken tavern. So I’m asking you, as _me_ , as Alistair, not as the soon-to-king, not as someone who helped save the world from the archdemon, as _me_ \- Arabelle Cousland, will you marry me?” He’s holding out a ring now.

Arabelle smiles so hard her face hurts and she tears up. She drops to her knees and puts her arms around Alistair’s neck. “Alistair,” she tells him softly. “I would love you, would marry you, no matter where and what we were. For however long we have, I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for prompts over on [my tumblr.](http://hollowistheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
